Across The SpaceTime
by Yosoyfan XD
Summary: S/N Cuando un acontecimiento marca tu vida, esa marca es indeleble y no puede ser olvidada, está allí y eso es para siempre. Por eso no importa cuántas veces renazcamos, tú y yo estamos destinados a conocernos una y otra vez.


.

**Across the space-time**

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

_**-Kyuubi-**_

Summary: S/N Cuando un acontecimiento marca tu vida, esa marca es indeleble y no puede ser olvidada, está allí y eso es para siempre. Por eso no importa cuántas veces renazcamos, tú y yo estamos destinados a conocernos una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>I<p>

De Regreso

* * *

><p><strong>- No permitiré que te vayas con Orochimaru … ¡voy a pararte los pies así tenga que rompértelos!-<strong>

**Bestialidad a flote.**

**Lagrimas silenciosas.**

**Gotas de sangre.**

**- … -**

**Parpadeo fugaz.**

**Sonrisa amarga.**

**-Tu amigo-**

* * *

><p>-¡ya es hora de que te levantes mocoso!- grito un hombre peliblanco, mientras habría bruscamente el cuarto de su ahijado, sorprendiéndose al instante de no ver a nadie dentro de él.<p>

La cama desecha y con las sabanas y las almohadas tiradas en el suelo, la llave de la ducha semi abierta y la pasta de diente en el suelo, el armario con toda la ropa desparramada sobre el escritorio, que tenia los libros del Instituto.

Totalmente vacío.

El peliblanco consternado entro a la habitación buscando alguna señal de aquel revoltoso joven que la ocupaba desde hace 16 años.

-¿pero qué rayos…?- dejo la pregunta al aire antes de voltearse e irse tranquilo a su estudio para tratar de conseguir inspiración para su nueva obra literaria.

Mientras que un joven de cabellos rubios, con impresionantes, y generalmente brillantes, orbes azules caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como todas aquellas mañanas en que tenía otro de esos extraños sueños.

Desde hace unas semanas antes de que comenzara el nuevo curso había estado teniendo el mismo sueño. Un dolor opresivo se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que volvía a recordarlo, y no entendía el por qué. Sabía que una de las personas en el sueño era él, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era la otra.

Las imágenes de este sucedían sin lógica ni sentido, tampoco tenían mucha coherencia, faltaban pedazos, como si una parte hubiese sido borrada, una parte muy importante. Como si aquella pieza que tanto buscaba aun no estuviese lista para revelarse, por lo que siempre las imágenes estaban teñidas en sombras.

El lugar parecía ser un extraño valle de rocas y mucha agua, el mismo se encontraba reclamándole cosas a otra persona completamente borrosa y oscura.

Había pensado en decírselo a Ero-sannin, pero antes de siquiera soltar palabra, opto por no contarle, pues sentía que era algo realmente intimo, algo que tal vez nadie debería saber jamás.

Pero ya era bastante tiempo con la misma escena, que hasta se sentía frustrado por que no sucedía nada.

Suspiro cansinamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a su rebelde cabello rubio, frotándoselo con desesperación, ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, después de todo, el no era una persona dada a pensar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Con la experiencia que otorga la rutina, subió tranquilamente, sin fijarse en sus pasos, la colina que daba a las puertas de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, donde hace un año recién había entrado.

Su padrino siempre que mencionaba ese colegio, se sentía realmente orgulloso de él. Había que verlo hinchar el pecho y erguir la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, pues el padre del ojiazul y su madre habían estudiado allí y se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro.

El rubio sonrió mientras pensaba en sus padres, nunca los había conocido, pero sabia como eran gracias a las historias y fotografías que Jiraiya conservaba de ellos.

El rubio entro por las puertas de la institución, justo antes de percibir el rápido movimiento de un proyectil a su izquierda y por su espalda, en menos de un segundo giro hacia el lado contrario.

Formo unos conocidos sellos y un clon de sombra apareció de entre una nube de humo, para luego saltar y coger desprevenido a un pequeño chico de secundaria que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al verse atrapado por el rubio.

El mayor sonriéndole ampliamente al chico de cabello marrón y larga bufanda, que ahora se disponía a recoger los shurikens esquivados.

- ¡al próximo no fallo! – exclamo con determinación el pequeñito mientras se volteaba y apuntaba con su dedo índice al ojiazul que ya se estaba destornillando de la risa.

* * *

><p>– Muy bien, ya está todo organizado y revisado señor Uchiha - hablo un anciano al joven pálido de cabellos y ojos ónix, que estaba mirando por la ventana de su despacho, mientras el arreglaba los últimos papeles de la transferencia.<p>

El viejo director de la institución no se podría creer que ahí parado frente a él estuviese el último heredero Uchiha, discípulo de Orochimaru su viejo alumno y uno de los más exitosos científicos experimentales.

El anciano le ofreció los papeles al azabache quien los cogió mirando altaneramente a su nuevo superior, definitivamente había sido una buena decisión alejarse de Orochimaru y volver a su lugar de nacimiento.

Incluso podía admitir, mentalmente, que extrañaba las tardes en aquel lago donde paso la mayoría de su infancia.

Pero había algo extraño allí, desde que había puesto un pie nuevamente en la ciudad, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba a punto de encontrar algo perdido desde hace mucho.

Pero eso solo debían ser los devaneos, de su mente cansada y extasiada con el regocijo que causa el cumplimiento satisfactorio de un egoísta deseo.

-gracias- fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro, aun perdido en las redes de su propia mente, que revivía tanto felices como sombríos recuerdos de la ciudad.

-por favor llévele su permiso al profesor y entre a sus clases- dijo amablemente el director, viendo como el nuevo alumno tomaba el permiso y se dirigía siempre silencioso hasta su nuevo salón de clases.

El ojinegro puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, y justo antes de poder salir por la puerta, la voz del director le retuvo unos segundos más.

– ¡ah! y bienvenido joven Uchiha – le felicito el anciano, sonriendo suavemente, sin notar que una delgada línea blanca hacia apenas el bosquejo de una sonrisa, en la pálida tez del nuevo alumno.

Camino con tranquilidad por los sencillos y desolados pasillos de la institución, mientras se dirigía donde le habían indicado era su salón. Arrugo el entrecejo al recordar las caras de perdida ilusión que colocaron las pocas chicas que le vieron al llegar a la Academia.

Solo esperaba que no le tocase cursar, con una sección donde hubiese demasiadas chicas, porque entonces ya no le importaría convertirse en un Nukenin.

Y con estos pensamientos fue que el moreno llego frente a la puerta del salón, alzo la vista y leyó el cartelito que decía 2-B, en otras palabras su nueva aula

Toco dos veces a la puerta, y espero con las manos en los bolsillos a que el profesor a cargo se dignase a abrir la puerta, su espera se vio recompensada, cuando después de unos segundos, una mujer de cabellera negra, le abriera la puerta con una mueca de serenidad.

El joven azabache le entrego los papeles que el director le había firmado y checado, y pudo apreciar con claridad, como una amable sonrisa se pinto en los finos labios rojos de la maestra.

– Pase Uchiha-kun, te estaba esperando para dar mi clase – dijo con un tono de voz cortes y muy impersonal, mientras Sasuke la escrutaba con la mirada fija e imponente.

Ella se retiro de la puerta y volvió a entrar en el aula de confundidos alumnos. Después de unos segundos el moreno coloco su bien entrenada mueca de indiferencia, y con paso firme y decidido entro en el aula.

– bueno chicos, hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clase, por favor sean amables con Uchiha-san – explico con voz tranquila la mujer, sin inmutarse ni un poco por los gritos ahogados y las exclamaciones sorprendidas de los jóvenes, en cuanto sus labios pronunciaron la palabra "Uchiha".

El mencionado azabache se detuvo frente al salón en completo silencio, pasando su vaga mirada por encima de todos los rostros, pero casi de manera automática, sus ojos se posaron en un rostro que por demás se le hacía muy familiar, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca en _esta_ vida.

Era un delicado y bronceado rostro, su cabello rubio oro, completamente revuelto, brillaba con luminiscencia propia, mientras las tersas mejillas tenían tres pequeñas líneas horizontales, semejantes a unos bigotes, con una pequeña y respingada nariz, que hacia juego con los demás elementos del rostro del chico; pero lo que más llamo su atención, fueron los dos grandes y hermosos zafiros que tenia por ojos, de un brillante azul, como si el cielo y el mar se hubiesen fundido solo en aquella mirada llena de vitalidad.

Una alarma de peligro se prendió en su cabeza, como si quisiese avisarle de que algo malo se aproximaba, la ignoro, y se concentro en deleitarse con aquella azul mirada.

El pelinegro no se dio cuenta, cuando había detenido su respiración, solo hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno. Trato de quitar de su mente aquellos ojos azules que le dejaron sin aliento, y hacia que le doliese ínfimamente la cabeza; pero como era natural en él no dejo signos exteriores de toda su turbación interior.

– mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke , y espero que podamos llevarnos bien – dijo con su estoico tono de voz , antes de apartar su vista del joven, sin saber que había dejado en iguales o peores condiciones al otro chico.

Sin que ambos se diesen cuenta, o si quiera lo sospechasen, aquel hilo que se afanaba por unir sus caminos, terminaba de formar un fuerte nudo.

Esta bien, Uchiha-san podría sentarse en el pupitre que se encuentra atrás de Namikaze-kun –

* * *

><p><strong>NA: buenas creo que este es la decimo octava vez que reedito el fic, por eso lo siento! es q siempre se me van ocurriendo nuevas ideas y no logro como aplicarlas a los conceptos, pero yo tenía una idea general! Lo juro juraditooo O0O pliss disculpa a todos los que anteriormente se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, pero esta vez se queda así por lo que espero sus comentariossss! Otra vez disculpas y espero sigamos leyéndonos.**

**Sigue la flecha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


End file.
